Pills, condoms and Kaname
by BeforeItAllEnds
Summary: Yuuki forgets to eat her pills and that only because Zero doesn't want to use a condom. Kaname gets involved and tries to solve the problem. ZxY & implied ZxK. ONESHOT.


**Pills, condoms and Kaname**

"Geesh, Yuuki! How can you be so damn stupid?" Zero shouted at her with a serious tone in his voice.

He looked at her as he stood in the middle of the room. Yuuki sat on the bed with her hands covering her ears. She had sent Zero a text message and he had come barging into her room the moment he had seen it.

"What?" She answered.

Zero stared at her with big almost scared eyes. If it was true, then he was in big trouble.

"How could you forget?" He sighed. "It´s a daily routine thing! How hard can it be to remember?"

Yuuki rose from the bed. She clenched her fists by her sides. She felt angry and a little sad that Zero didn´t show bigger responsibility by thinking about her feelings.

"It´s not a big deal, Zero. We have to take a test and then we´ll know."

Zero was on the edge and he just wanted to rip his hair out. He dragged a hand through it instead and punched his damn brain mentally.

"But what if you are…?" He whispered.

Yuuki walked from the bed to the middle of the room where Zero stood. She brushed away his silver hair from his face and wrapped her arms around him.

"Zero, it will be okay. Just chill?" She tried to comfort him.

He wrapped around his arms around her small body as an answer. He dipped his head on her shoulder for some comforting support. He pushed Yuuki away as her realized something.

"Kaname is going to kill me!" He said. Zero felt how the sheer panic that he, well had just a moment ago started to crawl back but this time he feared what Kaname would do to him.

"I will do what?" Kaname said as he entered Yuuki's bedroom.

Yuuki turns around and Zero takes a step back.

"Nothing." They both say simultaneously.

Kaname eyed both of the teens in front of him. He could see that both of them where up to something, but what?

"You two are hiding something from me aren´t you?"

Kaname walked further into the room and stopped in front of Zero. Yuuki turned around and saw that Kaname stared at Zero intending that he was the master brain behind everything.

"We promise! We haven´t done anything!" Yuuki said.

Zero stared at Kaname. He saw that Kaname didn´t believed them.

"Our dear Zero here shows the opposite. He looks as if he is about to cry in any second, so there must be something th-.."

"I´m not about to cry!" Zero shouted.

"Anyone can see that." Kaname said as he glared at him.

Zero threw himself at Kaname, believing that he could push him down on the floor to beat the crap out of him. No one would ever say something like that to him! Kaname stopped him easily and pushed him against the wall.

Zero felt how Kaname's hand squeezed on his throat. In the corner of his eye he saw how Yuuki dashed forward to stop Kaname. She stopped next to him and saw how his hands pressed down harder. Zero felt how the amount of air that he could breathe in got smaller and he needed to gasp after air as the pressure got to strong.

"Okay! We will tell you! So please let Zero go Kaname!" Yuuki pleaded.

Kaname let go of Zero and turned to Yuuki. He totally ignored that Zero coughed for air as he could finally breathe again.

"So? Tell me…"

"It´s because Yuuki is so clumsy and always forgetting." Zero said as he had caught his breath.

"It´s not completely my fault!" She defended herself.

Kaname had no freakin' idea of what they where babbling about.

"You only have to remember one little thing every day but you can´t even do that and now your period is late." Zero complained further.

"It´s so easy for you to say! I´m only doing this because you don´t want to use-…" Yuuki stopped, too embarrassed to keep on going.

"Don´t want to use what?" Kaname asked.

"A condom. They are sticky, troublesome and it doesn´t feel the same with it on." Zero filled in for Yuuki.

Yuuki got red as a tomato and hated Zero for what he just had done. Kaname didn´t know what to say but he felt a strong urge to kill, to destroy. Instead of actually doing that he calmed down to his composed self.

"Zero, are you forcing my Yuuki to eat pills just because you don´t want to use a condom?"

"Well, I'm not really forcing. But she have to if we want to have some fun.. you know.." Zero said as he scratched his head.

"Wait a sec! You too are sleeping with each other?" Kaname suddenly realized.

Kaname got images in his head that he wished that he hadn´t. A moaning Yuuki submitting to Zero, the one that was supposed to be his no.1 hate object.

"But we are not going out!" Yuuki protested.

"Great, so you two are only giving each other pleasure due to your hormones?" Kaname felt as if he wanted to snap Zero in two.

"It´s called a fuck buddy, Kaname." Zero lectured.

"You should just be quiet! You probably did something!" Kaname defended himself.

"It´s not my fault that she can´t take her pills."

"No, but it´s you dick's fault! Or no wait.. your damn stupid brain that controls it!"

"You can´t blame my needs. You are a man yourself, I'm certain; that you know what I'm talking about Kaname."

"I can't even see why I'm having this discussion, Zer-o." Kaname sighed.

Kaname had no idea about how he should handle this situation. First of all so was he disgusted and then he thought about the worst case scenario. That Zero actually had made Yuuki pregnant. What were they supposed to do if that where the case? Kaname cast a glance over to Zero and saw that the hunter clearly began to freak out.

"….we going to do?" He argued with Yuuki.

He felt as if he had to puke. This situation was just too much for him. He shut the sound out and sat down on Yuuki's bed with his head on his knees trying to not get a panic attack.

"Zero?" Kaname said with a calm voice.

Zero looked up on Kaname and tried to give him a cool face but his stomach wanted to bully him instead. He took a deep breath before he answered.

"Yes?"

"Go and buy a pregnancy test for Yuuki."

Zero went to the store and was so embarrassed over that he of all people had to do this. The worst thing was that he couldn't find the test on his own so he had to ask for it. About 30 min later he returned with the test and gave it to Yuuki. She went to the bathroom and left the two boys by themselves on the room.

Kaname and Zero sat on each side on Yuuki's bed. There was an awkward silence in the room and Zero leaned closer and closer to Kaname. He was too close for Kaname's comfort when he had his mouth above his ear.

"If you have any needs sometime. I will welcome you with open arms any time. Y'know, I'm not only interested in girls, Kaname..."

Zero laid his hand on Kaname's thigh but Yuuki threw up the bathroom door before he could make any more progress.

"It´s negative!" She said relived.

Zero rose from the bed and ruffled around Yuuki's hair on her head.

"I knew it would, I'm too good for making you pregnant." Before he walked out from the room ha gave Kaname a seductive glance.

Kaname sat frozen on the bed. Thoughts circling around in his head.

"Aren't you happy Kaname?"

He snapped out from it and stared at Yuuki.

"Of course I am! It's great news." He said a little off.

He kissed Yuuki on her forehead and walked out from the room. Only one thought was spinning around in his head: Zero was freaking BISEXUAL?

_Awesome._


End file.
